


You're an Asshole Bro

by ErstwhileBrooder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Cutting, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErstwhileBrooder/pseuds/ErstwhileBrooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tells Bro that he's gay and Bro denies it. Kind of OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Asshole Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Math class is my favourite time to not pay attention.

“Bro?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m gay.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“What?” Dave was expecting Bro to maybe react badly but he wasn’t expecting outright denial. How the hell could he just deny it so calmly anyway? What the hell did he know?  
“You’re my little bro and Strider’s are too cool for that shit so you simply aren’t gay.”  
“Oh,” was all Dave was able to squeak out feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He was glad now that Bro was to focused on watching the TV as he flipped channels to look at Dave who felt like he was about to have a break down.  
“Don’t worry you will find a girl eventually and forget all about this. Feel better now?”  
“Yeah…sure. Thanks, Bro, I’m going to the roof.” Dave managed to mumble out before escaping as fast as he could out of the apartment without running. Running wasn’t cool and then Bro would have known something was wrong. Then he would either have to have a strife or a hash rap battle with Bro and he really couldn’t handle either right now.  
Dave slammed the door behind him knowing he didn’t have to wait for a response, never seemed to care where Dave was as long as he told him or left a note or some shit, Dave groused mentally as he climbed the last set of stairs to the roof.  
Hey Bro I’m off to join a cult of skin head devil worshippers who cut off their pinky toes and wear them as necklaces.  
Sounds fun, hey grab me some more Faygo on your way home.  
Once on the roof Dave ran to the edge and leapt off to the roof of the neighbouring apartment. He kept doing this until he was a few buildings away and was able to get out of sight of his own roof. Didn’t need Bro coming up and finding him deciding that he wanted to strife after all. Bro would never let him live it down. They were Striders and Striders didn’t cry, Dave usually lived by these words in fact he hadn’t cried since the game ended and he got Bro back, and for a long time before that.  
Didn’t help though. All his Strider cool couldn’t stop the great wrenching sobs that wracked Dave’s body as he slumped to the ground in tears. Not even manly ironic tears. Instead he sounded like a little girl whose brother had just beheaded her favourite doll with a butter knife. Getting past his every attempt to stop or stifle them.

 

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Dave, Bro stopped his channel surfing, dropping the remote so that he could rub his face with his hands. Rubbing his eyes under his shades without actually removing them.  
Maybe that wasn’t the best thing he could have said, but hell Dave already got enough shit and in enough fights because of his eyes, which were always cover in his shades which just caused more fights, and then he got in fights because people would give him shit about where he lived and being raised by his brother.  
Bro snorted, like any parent could do as awesome a job of parenting as he did. He was the king of cool and all over this parenting shit.  
If people found out that he was gay all hell would probably break loose and the fights would at least triple and though Dave usually won the fights he could still be outnumbered and Bro was tired of having to bandage his little bro up after a some of the worse fights.

Dave was depressed, he wasn’t eaten, he didn’t look like he was sleeping either, though it was hard to tell with the shades covering most of his face. Barely saw him either as he spent most of his time moping in his room blasting his music. He didn’t even complain about the smuppet attacks anymore either, just let them happen and ignored them completely. Where was the fun if he didn’t freak out?  
What really had Bro worried though was when he tossed Dave a controller the other day. He had dragged Dave out of his room to force him to play video games with Bro and he missed the controller that was chucked at him. Instead of catching it, it hit his wrist instead causing him to his in pain. Bro knew he hadn’t thrown it that hard.  
He was cutting. It was the only explanation that Bro could think of, and that had him damned worried.  
He did his best to cover it up though, “fuck, Bro learn to throw would you. I show up to school covered in bruises and the teachers will probably call down CPS so fast you get whip lash. They already think you’re a bad influence and question me at least once a week.”  
Bro just snorted maintaining his Strider mask as to not show his concern. That would just make Dave suspicious.  
“Wasn’t anything wrong with my throw little dude, you just need to learn to catch.”

Bro finally learned the truth a few days later when (on a rare occasion) they were sitting together at the table eating dinner –kraft dinner. Well Bro was eat, Dave was just shoving the pasta around on his plate occasionally eating a few pieces.  
Bro sighed, “I’m all for the irony of playing with your food but just fucking eat the shit already.”  
“I would if it didn’t taste like shit all,” Dave snapped back. “Pass the salt dumpass.”  
Bro glanced at the salt sitting right in front of him and had o repress a smirk. Perfect.  
“Get it yourself you lazy ass.”  
“It’s right in front of you just pass it.”  
“No.”  
“Jegus fine,” Dave snapped tugging on his shirt sleeves quickly before standing up to lean over the table reaching for the salt. “And I’m lazy asshole.”  
Bro watched carefully as Dave’s long sleeved arm came towards him. Just as Dave wrapped his hand around the salt shaker Bro’s own hand shot out and grabbed Dave’s arm just below the elbow. If there were any cuts then he didn’t need to be grabbing them.  
“What the fuck, Bro!” Dave yelled probably trying to sound calm but sounding more freaked out than anything else as he tried to yank his arm back. That pretty much got rid of any doubt he had left.  
Bro didn’t say anything didn’t even look as he flipped Dave’s arm around and pushed up his sleeve with his free hand exposing multiple angry red cuts along Dave’s wrist and arm, and several older cuts as well.  
“Shit,’ Bro breathed finally looking up at Dave who now refused to even look in Bro’s direction.  
Bro ran his fingertips over a couple of the cuts obn Dave’s arm causing him to flinch, as he hoped to hell that the shit lighting in apartment made them look worse than they actually were. Suddenly Bro let go of Dave’s arm and stood up.  
Bathroom. Now.” He ordered striding off to the bathroom before Dave could respond, he really didn’t have a choice in the matter.  
Bro was pulling out their first aid kit when Dave shuffled into the bathroom still refusing to look at Bro. Bro just pointed for Dave to sit on the toilet while he soaked a cotton ball in peroxide before sitting himself on the edge of the tub.  
“Alright little man, arms out.”  
“Bro, don’t-just-“ Dave stuttered out. Shutting up as Bro pushed his shades down to level a stare at Dave.  
“Infections suck, now arms.”  
Dave reluctantly raised both his arms and Bro pushed up the sleeves and started to wipe them with the cotton ball. He didn’t show it but inside he was dying, each cut on Dave’s arm slashing a matching cut on Bro’s heart. So many of them were recent. In the last week. Bro’s fault. Even worse was the fact that Bro had no idea that Dave cut, no idea that anything was even upset.  
He was a fucking failure of a parental figure.  
Dave just hissed in pain as his cuts began to sting from the alcohol.  
Once Bro was sure that he had cleaned out all of the cuts he chucked the cotton ball in the garbage and grabbed the bandages from the first aid kit and began to wrap it around one of Dave’s arms and then another bandage around his other arm.  
“Dave.”  
“Dave look at me,” Bro demanded softly removing his shades completely.  
“What do you want, Bro,” Dave said sounding completely exhausted.  
“I’m okay with you being gay, it doesn’t bother me.”  
It happened so quickly that Bro didn’t even see Dave’s fist until it connected with the side of his face. Thinking about it Bro realised he probably should have expected that.  
Dave snarled, “First you tell me I’m not gay and now you tell me you’re fine with it!,” Dave’s voice rose steadily and he was now yelling. “You are a terrific asshole, I hope you know that.”  
“I’m sorry, Dave, I’m so sorry,” Bro whispered before flash stepping out of the room Dave’s word hanging heavily in the air.

Dave ran out of the bathroom determined to find Bro. Hell no. He can’t just run away from this I am going to get an explanation.  
Dave found him in the kitchen pureeing an orange smuppet. It looked so out of place, smuppet destruction was Dave’s job. But hey if they were trading occupations then fine. Dave grabbed the nearest smuppet giving it a disgusted look before aiming it at Bro’s head.  
Bulls. Eye.  
Well almost. Bro managed to catch it at the last second but otherwise it would probably have knocked his shades off his head as they were still on top of his head where he had put them earlier.  
“Explain.”  
Bro opened his mouth but Dave cut him off, “and I swear to gog if you say irony I will call CPS myself and tell them you beat me.”  
Bro slumped against the counter knocking off his shades by running his hands through his hair a couple of times. He just ignored them though.  
Bro opened and closed his mouth three times before he finally started to explain.  
“You get in so many fights already, you come home with the shit beat out of you almost once or twice a month.”  
“They always end up worse. You can’t expect to mess with the king of cool and not get frozen. I’m so cool they should probably get checked for frost bite.” Dave interrupted again pissed that Bro didn’t think he could handle a fight.  
That’s not what I meant,” Bro said hurriedly trying to salvage the conversation. ‘You already get in so many fights and if people find out you’re gay… we live in fucking Texas!” he burst out. “Half the city would probably turn up on or door step with pitch forks and torches going all lynch mob on you.”  
“You’re still an asshole.” Dave grumbled finding it impossible to hold onto his anger anymore.  
“I know,” Bro agreed.  
“I seriously thought you hated me.”  
“Never.” Bro stated firmly.  
“Does anyone else know?”  
“Just Rose.”  
“You told her?”  
Dave shook his head, “figured it out on her own with all of her weirdo tentacle, pyscho babble stuff.”  
“Well of course our dear sister knows everything.”  
“Stop reminding me, like I need to know I’m related to her.” Dave grouched.  
“Too bad little bro,” Bro laughed. “Too damn bad.”


End file.
